


Some Stuff?

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr:  Hey can you do an imagine where it's your birthday and the pack has forgotten and you're upset because they didn’t forget any other birthday but yours at least you thought your brother scott or your boyfriend stiles will congrats you but. Thank you
Relationships: Scott McCall/Reader(siblings), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Some Stuff?

It was already late, for a birthday at least. All-day at school none of your friends had said a word about your birthday, nor wished you a good one. Scott didn't even wake you up with singing ‘happy birthday’ in your face either, as he had done for as long as you could remember. 

The worst part about all of this was probably when Stiles only greeted you as normal. The well remembering, loving boyfriend of yours seemed to have lost his will to remember. 

So here you were, alone in your house. Since your mum was working late and Scott was somewhere with Stiles, having run off with the rest of the pack right after school. It was hard explaining how this felt, the sadness of your closest people forgetting the day you came into this world, the ones you had celebrated this day with for as long as you could remember. You almost felt like a spoiled brat where you sat at the verge of tears because they hadn’t remembered. 

But you didn’t let yourself break down, not here alone, like some pathetic little child. 

You padded over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see if there was anything worth eating as your birthday dinner. With your head in the fridge, you heard the front door open and close, two sets of feet walking in. 

«Y/n?» Stiles half-shouted, and you quickly replied with a little ‘here’, still looking for some food. You heard them coming around the corner to the kitchen, and you felt Stiles’ hands sneak around your waist from behind.

«Finding anything in there?» He asked, and you sighed, straightening up, and turning around in Stiles’ arms, draping your arms around his neck. 

«Nope.» You answered popping the ‘p’. 

«Please, guys, no PDA in front of the brother.» Scott came into view as well, walking into the kitchen, a smile on his face despite his sour comment. You only giggled, giving Stiles a quick kiss, just to tease your brother. 

«So, where have you guys been?» You asked, stepping a bit away from Stiles, so he now just had an arm around your waist. 

«Fixing some stuff,» Scott replied quickly. 

«Some stuff we need you to come with us and check,» Stiles added in, taking your hand in his, starting to walk together with Scott out the door again. 

«Some stuff?» You asked, doubting their vague description. 

«Just trust us okay? You’ll want to see this.» Stiles reassured you as you climbed into his Jeep right after your brother. 

Little did you know you were on your way to the best birthday party you had ever had, all of your loved ones together for the night.


End file.
